Into My Heart
by Amped.Vik
Summary: Bryna, a shield maiden and also Floki's half sister has come Kattegat in hopes of finding peace. Though, she's in for a lot more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"Floki my friend, what brings you?" Ragnar, the new found Earl asks the lanky giant as he lounges on the fur covered throne. His beautiful wives on both sides of their ruler.

"For a favor, Earl Ragnar" Floki asks with his coy smirk as he let's down the hood of his cloak, droplets of rain water free falling to the wooden floor beneath him. It was now the wet season over the lands, one where it would hopefully bring the people luscious crops to feast upon. Ragnar motions his hand boredly as he sits to a more erect position, giving the giant his full attention.

"I'd like for you to accept someone as one of our people" he asks the young Earl as the villagers and slaves standing within the longhouse stop what they are doing and turn towards their leader, and to the two in the center of the room. The dainty one completely hidden from the viking lord by Floki's tall, cloaked frame.

"I know nothing about this person. As you can expect I am a bit - hesitant, my friend" Ragnar counters his defense before Floki steps to the side, revealing a small cloaked figure, dripping wet from the heavy rains currently falling over the small village. The figure's small hand comes out from under the furs and leather, drawing back the hood, revealing a beautiful woman.

"What is your name Maiden?" Ragnar asks looking over the small woman. Her hair as white as an elder's but her skin was that of a young woman's.

"Bryna, my lord" she states, icy eyes looking up at the Earl before her, feeling slightly intimidated. His wives were beautiful, though impressing people with her looks wasn't the reason why she's here.

"She is my sister, Ragnar" Floki intervenes, standing close to the young maiden. Her stature giving her a young appearance.

" _Really_?" Ragnar looks between the two, their bone structure sharing similarities, but nothing else. Floki nods his head as his Earl stands. Thinking back on it, Ragnar never heard Floki speak a single word about a sister, or anyone with the name Bryna.

"You a seamstress? Or perhaps a candle maker?" Ragnar asks Bryna as he walks down the few steps ahead of him. "The crafting of ships like your brother?" Bryna scowls at the Earl as he stop in front of her. "Something wrong?" Ragnar asks while cocking an eyebrow, causing Floki to chuckle.

"I can fight just as well as _anyone_ of your warriors, and I promise you that I am an even better marksman" she states, her voice carrying power and determination with it. She glares up to the viking "I would be a waste as a 'candle maker', I can _assure_ you that"

Ragnar glances at Floki before back down to the maiden, noticing the bow strung across her body and two odd circular objects dangling from her hips. He gives a cocky smirk and a twitch of his eyebrow. "Tomorrow morning then, we shall test your abilities" he states "If you can hold your own against the men I choose then you can be a warrior, if not I pick your task. Do we have a deal?" Ragnar then spits in his hand and holds it out for her to do the same. Floki gives his fuming sister a small jolt in her side telling her to take the deal. She smiles tightly before also spitting in her hand and sealing the deal with a firm shake.

~`O`~

"Tell me about you sister, Floki" Ragnar says sitting down next to the boat maker with a cup full of ale.

"You bring gifts to bribe me with?" Floki chuckles and takes a drink out of the horn "what do you want to know?"

"Anything" he states before catching his brothers eye across the table.

"She's a very determined woman Ragnar" He looks over to his ruler as he takes another swig. Ragnar's eye brow climbs to an arch.

"How so, my friend"

"She may be smaller than the rest of the woman around her, yet she yields more than their strength. She relies more on her speed and wit to kill her opponent though" The brother says looking over at his sister. "A longtime ago a Seerer prophicized that she held a gift"

"A gift?" The Earl asks skeptically looking over at the petite woman.

"A gift of predicting the fight before the first weapon is even drawn" He states taking a drink of mead.

"And what do you say?"

"I say, that you will see tomorrow Ragnar" Floki says smiling as he stands up "Now, my cup is empty, my woman is beautiful, and my sister is present for the first time in years. I have some ale to drink and some stories to share."

The Earl raises his cup as he watches the lanky man stalk off, dunking his large mug into a barrel of the amber colored alcohol as he passes by one, and making his way to his sister and his woman. Who was sitting at the foot of the throne with Helga, Lagertha, Aslaug, and a few other free women, sharing tales.

There is no doubt that Floki's new found sister is a beautiful woman. The way her hair falls perfectly straight down to the small of her back, and it being as bright as the winter snows. The sun that would reflect off of the fallen ice making it shimmer with light gold. Her eyes as blue as the ice that covers the waters surrounding Kattegat during the winter season. Her skin was perfectly flawless, have enough color to contrast with the paleness of her hair.

It had crossed his mind a few times that night weather or not he should take her for a wife. At first Aslaug wouldn't be too happy, but she would learn to deal with it. Although, Lagertha on the other hand would most likely leave. She has threatened it before.

He sighs as he takes a drink of his ale, the familiar taste dancing across his taste buds and down the back of his throat. The Earl smacks his lips together as he wipes his palm down his beard, ridding it of the few drops of ale it had caught.

Perhaps she would make Bjorn a good wife, they are nearly the same age. Her being 6 years older to be exact. She is at the perfect childbearing age. The offspring they would produce would still be great warriors, even with her small size. Bjorn was near the size of a giant.

"If you stare any harder at the maiden Ragnar, you just might set her aflame." His brother jests as he sits in the same seat that Floki has just rid himself of. "I do not blame you though, only a fool would think she isn't beautiful" Rollo finishes as he takes a swig from his horn as he look across the hearth fire at the group on the stairs, leading up to the thrones. Her perfect white smile catching the light of the flame as she leans forward laughing at something Floki had said.

"Who is she anyway?" He asks pulling attention back to his brother. "Floki's sister" Ragnar chuckles as Rollo catches himself from spitting out his mouthful of ale. The large male swallows the brew, Adam's apple bobbing as he did so.

"You're serious?" Rollo asks looking back over at the blonde and her 'brother'.

"Completely" Ragnar smirks "Her names Bryna, and she wants to stay in Kattegat."

"She looks like a goddess, and that buffoon is her sibling" Rollo laughs "They cannot be related"

"I promise you brother, I knew that she was his sibling withing the first few moments of talking to her" Ragnar says as Rollo finishes off the last of his drink.

"I'm off Brother to speak to her myself and to Torstein." Rollo murmurs standing up and patting his brother on the back.

"If you see Leif or One-Eye, tell them I need to speak to them"

And with that the Earl was left with his cup of ale and his thoughts on how tomorrow would go. The words of Floki repeating in his head about her so called gift. Some how, Ragnar got the feeling that there would be one more coming along to the raids to England.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning after the feast, Bryna had awoken early, dressing and preparing herself for the upcoming fight between her and whoever the Earl deemed necessary. She sat outside, near the water eating her porridge she had made for everyone, though Floki and Helga were still sleeping. They had been up the majority of the night so she had just left theirs in the kettle, sitting a pile of berries beside the bowls she had also set out, so that they could eat when they woke. Gods know they would be starving when they awoke.

She sighed as she crushed a few of the berries in her wooden bowl with her spoon, releasing their sweet juices into the bland mixture of crushed oats and milk. 'If she only had some honey' she thought as she took a mouthful off the wooden spoon as she looks out over the choppy waters of the inlet her brother lived in.

She huffed before taking another large bite of her breakfast. She knew what the choppy tides meant. A storm was brewing.

And with her luck it was probably close.

The wind picked up, sending the white strands that had fallen free out of her braid across her face. Her thin fingers raking them back and tucking them in a random link. She would most likely have to make a band to hold the flyaway stands back for the fight.

Bryna sighs once more, sending a silent prayer to the gods that she could get the fight done and over with. It completely irks her that she's no longer part of anything. It's been her and her horse, Forkur, for so long, wandering from village to village in search of her brother.

Three winters had passed before she finally had found him, just a mere two days ago. Villages had asked her to stay, and a few times she had, but to her it wasn't home. It wasn't with her brother, her only living family, that she knew of.

Bryna takes one last bite of her meal before standing up and taking a few steps, reaching the waters edge, where she bent down to wash the bowl. In the midst of her washing she heard a twig snap behind her in the forest.

Bryna quickly stands up, turning to face the woods behind her. A man, smaller than the rest of her people, stepped out of the woods leading a grey mare. She had spoken to this man last night. He was the priest from the west - from England.

"Athelstan" She greeted walking towards her brothers hut where he waited. "You do know that riding the steed gets you places much faster." He gave a smile as he looked back at the fat mare, giving her a firm pat on the neck. "Something must have scared her a ways back, I didn't want to end up with a broken bone if she reared"

The blonde shook her head as she gave a small giggle. "I am afraid that my brother is still asleep" she says setting the bowl on the table outside "So what can I do you for priest?"

"Actually you were the one I was wanting to talk too" Athelstan states causing Bryna to furrow her light brows "Earl Ragnar was wanting you to accompany him on a hunt to see your marksmanship" Bryna nodded her head, making sense of the hunt in her mind. "And the Earl was probably wanting to leave as soon as he could?" she asks, smirking and arching a shaped brow.

"As you can imagine" Athelstan grins as the horse tugs at him to reach a bush. Bryna nodded as she turns towards the opening of the small hut "I'll be just a minute, let me gather my things" she grins before dismissing herself into her brothers residence to gather her things. She walks over to her area and to the table by her bedside, picking up her long-knife, tucking it into the designated place on her belt and picking up the shorter version of the same knife and tucking it into her boot. The blonde then ties her chakrams to her waist before picking up her quiver, tying that into place. She sighs as she strings her bow across her shoulders and picking up the thick fur blanket that was buckled together, before making her way out of the house.

She nods her head toward the woods, hoping that Athelstan and his chubby mare would follow her up the path up to where animals were. She passes by the first few pens before reaching the one holding her black stallion. "Good morning Forkur" She greets as he rubs his muzzle against her hand. She scratches in between his ears as she drops the buckled bundle to the ground.

"That horse is a giant" Athelstan says as he ties his mare to a fence post. Bryna chuckles as she bends down undoing the buckle and unfolding the light grey sheep's hide. "Most people say that about him" The blonde says as she stands up holding a head stall. She motions for the tall horse to bend down, which he does obediently. "Believe it or not he was the shortest of his brothers"

"Can't imagine them being much bigger" he murmurs coming up to the pair. Reaching out to touch the large horses neck. Bryna finishes and bends down to retrieve the fur. Forkur quickly snaps at Athlestan's hand, making the small man pull his hand back quickly

"He's not fond of men" Bryna states before giving him an apologetic smile "And not many woman, doesn't seem to have a problem with children though" she finishes as she opens the pen and walking up beside the large stallion, tossing on the sheep's hide and buckling it in place. "I would hope" Athelstan says walking back over to the dappled mare "It would be a shame if a small child lost a finger"

"That it would" She mumbles to herself as she nudges his front foot, letting him bend it up, allowing her to step up and pull herself on. She takes hold of the leather reigns and nudge shim out of the pen and father down the path, the way that they have previously came. Bryna glances behind her to see Athelstan behind her, on the back of the the ample horse. Smiling, she leans forwards, whispering a command and letting the horse gallop towards the small town of Kattegat.

~`oOo`~

She slows the horse to a walk as she enters the town's vicinity, looking behind her she laughs a hearty laugh, seeing the lack of Athelstan in her view. She steers the horse towards the towns circle, where the tying post was and the entrance to the long house, where the Earl would most likely be found.

She stops the sizable horse by a trough, letting him drink. She glances around the towns circle, making note that Athelstan had still not made it. Laughing again, she dismounts the onyx steed. "Something funny?" A deep voice asks lightly, gathering her attention. She smiles at the admirable viking, shaking her head. "Just giving my horse a drink, Rollo" she replies, running her delicate fingers through the curly locks of Forkur's mane.

Rollo furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he looks between the dainty woman and the giant. "He's a sizable bastard" Rollo mutters before taking a few steps towards the two. Smiling, she nod her head, lightly placing her hand underneath the horses jaw, pulling him up from the trough. The horse obliges as she leads him past Rollo and to the tying posts where he would wait until she is done with her hunt.

"Brother" she hears the younger sibling of Rollo, the Earl, call for him "Has Athelstan returned with Floki's sister?" Rollo shakes his head before pulling at the back of Bryna's tunic, tugging her out from behind the horse and into the view of the Earl.

"Where's the priest?" Ragnar looks at the scanty female, who shrugs her thin shoulders. "He couldn't keep up my lord." She says as Rollo and herself approach the Earl at the double doors of the longhouse "He should be arriving in a moments time." She finishes, giving a small, polite smile to the blue eyed viking.

"Bryna" Lagertha greets, approaching her husband's side "I hear you will be off hunting this morning?" Bryna looks up to the Earl for confirmation. "That is to my understanding" "Indeed, we must be off before the other hunters begin to fill the woods" The Earl says leaning in to kiss his wife. "Wouldn't want them killing our lunch" Bryna jokes, trying to lighten the mood around her. "I will see you when you two return" Lagertha dismisses herself into the longhouse, tending to her daily duties.

Bryna turns to the largest viking beside her. "Will you be hunting with us?" She asks Rollo, hopefully not sounding to hopeful, but in a manner of sincere curiosity. "I have other matters to attend too" he mumbles after shaking his head no. Bryna nodded in response as the Earl next to her bids his brother goodbye. She sighs before following her new found Earl to begin their morning hunt.

 **I would like to thank all those who had decided to follow this story! I was honestly surprised! Though since this is my first viking fic ever, I would like some feedback. I'm honestly not expecting them to be lengthy just a simple thing here and there. It can be positive or negative. Also if some of you have ideas go ahead and throw them at me! Though, I do have quite a bunch for this story!**

 **Also, Sorry for the lag in the update! I was just focused on trying to get my cases straight with work. Now that I have I can hopefully update A LOT sooner! The hunt and the fight WILL be in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Mo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Bryna," Ragnar begins as the pair set off towards the deciduous forest, walking away from the tethered horses "Tell me, why do you want become a part of our village? Surely, in your travels, villages had asked you to stay." The large man looks over to the delicate female beside him. His curiosity drawing him towards her. He wanted to know more about Floki's sibling. "They have, and for small amounts of time, I had. But it wasn't right. It wasn't home to me" She mutters looking up at the sky before they reached the thick forest. 'This will be a lovely place to hunt' she thinks as the Earl continues. "Why is that?" He questions, his azure eyes scanning the surroundings, looking for any signs of wildlife.

"It wasn't with my family" She states lightly, pulling her bow off her shoulders and an arrow from her quiver. "The only remaining family that Floki and I have left is each other and I will try my hardest to keep us together" Ragnar notices a change in her tone, so he stays quiet hoping she'll continue. She stops, her gaze settling onto the leaf covered ground and letting out a breath she had been holding. "From what I'm told, our family came from a long line of ship crafters. Our father had a pact with a Jarl, I think, to build him many ships by the time for the summer raids. Floki had told me it was impossible and that our father had set the older children to work, the eldest, Aben at 15, Floki, and Egal, the youngest of the three boys. Him being just shy of twelve." She takes in a deep breath as they step into the woods "To end the story quickly, Earl Ragnar, the numbers weren't met by 3 lousy ships, and he decided to slaughter the entire family. My family fought off as many as they could while my mother had told me to run and hide. I did just that, I was young still being a babe, hardly remembering anything about that dreadful night. Minutes later, Floki had found me, snatching me up before running for the hills."

"That's the first I had heard any of Floki's past." Ragnar mumbles "Now I know why. It is not a fortunate one." "It has made us who we are on this day" Bryna looks over at Ragnar with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. The small blonde tilts her head back, gaze facing upwards towards the forests' canopy, looking for any sort of bird to bring home for their lunch. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Ragnar draw his bow and arrow, readying himself. The pair continue to slink through the thick forest, looking for trails, prints, or droppings - any evidence that life is close.

Bryna holds up her hand, stopping Ragnar, as she hears a scratching sound from a thicket adjacent to them. She looks down to her feet picking up a large stone, about the size of her fist, chucking it into the greenery. Grouse begin to scatter the underbrush, heading upwards and out of the canopy. Bryna and Ragnar both bring up their bows, sending their arrows soaring. She hits one, sending it crashing towards the decay of the forest floor. Hurrying she readies another, pulling the string back before letting that one fly as well. Ragnar watches the bird as it hits branches and leaves, before it finally collides with the padded ground close to where he was standing.

"Not bad" He smiles at her as he picks up one of the carcasses, studying the placement of the arrow. It was harbored in the chest cavity on both of the feathered creatures. Bryna's smile widens as she moves to find Ragnar's in the underbrush. She was proud that she had done well, missing would have differed the Earl's judgment of her. Moving the thick leaves and stems, she finds the bird still breathing in slow, labored heaves. Ragnar notice the girl frown as she picks up the bird with ease, muttering an apology before twisting the arrow into its heart, ceasing its life.

"Why did you do that girl?" The Earl asks puzzled, stringing his bow across his chest. Bryna pries the wooden arrow of the grouse's carcass before looking up at him with somber eyes. "No innocent creature should have to suffer before their death" 

* * *

"To the Hel with this!" Bryna shouts at her brother as she examines her opponent who had just dismounted his steed across the ring. Floki laughs, knowing this would be her response. Even after their years apart he still finds himself predicting her actions. "Say what you want to, sister, One-Eye is a great warrior" The smaller sibling huffs as the Earl and his two wives cross the area, greeting the pair.

"Bryna" The Earl greats "You looked troubled" He tilts his head to the side as he studying the young woman before him. Her creamy white cheeks having a slight flush to them, her light brows pinched together tight in frustration, and her osseous chest heaving with unpleasant breaths.

"This is insulting" She mutters to her new lord, causing him to smirk at the maiden. "Well then, you shouldn't have any troubles defeating him." The wives of the Earl wish her luck before following their husband off so they can sit to watch the fight.

She turns to her horse, gathering her Chakrams from her seal skin pack, letting them both dangle loosely in her delicate grip. She turns to brother who looked her over, before tugging at her braid. "That needs some tucking in." He jests. "Wouldn't want you looking like a mere child more than you presently do"

She slaps away his hand before throwing the long woven locks over her shoulder and making her way towards the center of the ring. Her opponent and Rollo stood in the center of the ring surrounded by townspeople who had come to see.

Rollo held out a shield for her to take giving a light smile. She shook her head, holding up her Chakrams and giving them a wave. He was confused by the new weapons but he nodded his head anyway.

She pulls her gaze from him, readying herself for the fight. She eyes the one eyed Viking, studying him quickly, not knowing how long Rollo was going to wait to call the fight.

She closes her eyes and inhales a deep breath, calming her adrenaline. She needed to think. Analyzing her opponent she smirks, five hits. That's all she would need to win this mock battle.

"As you know this is a mock battle, not one ending in death" he states looking down between the two, who both nod, not taking their eyes of one another. The admirable Viking takes a few steps back towards the circle the town's people had created.

Rollo bellows, calling the fight letting both of the Vikings get into their ready stance – Bryna holding a Chakram up in each hand. Still smirking, she waves with her right hand, signaling for the Viking to come forwards and to advance on her. He charges at the small woman, taking off from his place in the dirt. Her smirk grows as he raises his battle axe, ready to strike down without mercy while his feet pound into the soil beneath him, making his way to the girl.

Striking down, the warrior clearly expected her to dodge his axe or it come into contact with her. Never did he think that she would catch the axe within her circular blades. Bryna wasted no time, bringing up her leg and kicking him in the chest, knocking the warrior back his grip becoming lose around his axe, dropping it into the wet mud. Arne counters in a haste, pulling the long knife from its sheath tied to his waist as he tosses his shield off to the side, no longer finding a need for it.

Smirking at the smaller Viking, she cocks an eyebrow at him, playing smug. She knew he wouldn't have expected that from a woman of her stature. The Viking tossed the knife up and down in his hand, holding his other one out to the side, studying the female before him.

He charges once again, his long knife anticipating to meet Bryna's flesh. She waits until he was close - too close for Floki's liking - before jumping out of the way, sending her blades in a diagonal down his back lightly, and cutting into the skin on his back lightly.

As Rollo had said earlier, this wasn't a fight to the death, just to prove herself worthy enough to fight amongst the Vikings during the summer raids.

He stumbles forwards hissing, before gaining his wits. He turns around to see Bryna wiping the crimson liquid off of her blades and onto her leather breeches.

'This is too simple.' The female warrior thinks to herself. With boredom of this fight settling in quickly, she charges back, her quick light steps approach his weakened side – the one lacking vision. She draws her blades up, readying for her prediction. As One-Eye brings his arm up she maneuvers the disk like object around his forearm, pulling it towards her as she continues to lap around him. The Chakram digging into the flesh of his forearm as the other gives a light cut across the bottom of his back. Spinning herself to the front as she lets go of the one around his wrist, she makes a long gash down the front of his shirt. Quickly she grabs the hole in the shirt with her free hand pulling him forwards where she pressed her blades onto the skin of his throat. What seemed a lot longer for her, had been mere seconds to those around her.

She hears Rollo call the fight, her being the victor, letting the small blonde to release her grip on the embarrassed Viking. She nods at the man in front of her as Rollo comes up to the pair, followed by Ragnar. Some healers guide Arne away to have his wounds looked at. Bryna sees this, reminding herself to take him some salve later on this evening.

Rollo picks up the ring-shaped object studying it carefully. He was sure the disc could almost fit around his head. The heavy blade was of dark metal, being sharp on the inside and out, stretching from the left of his substantial hand to the right. The only place that wasn't a blade was just big enough for his palm to grip. The Brute Viking lightly touches the blade seeing if it was sharp. He got his answer when the crimson liquid smears across the blade, making a crisp opening in his skin.

The small girl looks over at Rollo, clearing her throat. "It's a Chakram" she explains to him and his brother. "I bought them a while ago off of a wanderer. Most people have no idea about them, the ones that do though, lack the knowledge to use them. They work well for me though" She hold out her other for the Earl to see. "It was quite a laugh when Floki handed me a large battle axe, every time I swung the damned thing, I nearly fell over"

Thunder cracks above, letting Bryna drop her head and slumping her shoulders. She knew this storm was coming since earlier this morning when she was sitting on the shore line. Although she was glad it had held off, her plans of strolling through town in search for a new dress and shift for tonight's feast were now ruined. A quick run through would have to do if the rain begins to pelt.

"I must see these" Lagertha says excitedly as she pushes through her husband and her brother-in-law, ripping the one out of Rollo's hands. "You could have asked, woman" He mumbled before looking up to the sky. 'What a shitty night it will be' Rollo thought scanning the sky, even though he was grateful that hopefully the farms surrounding Kattegat would flourish.

"I thought the fight would have been over sooner, Bryna" Floki comes up to the group, slinging his lanky arm around the small girl "I would hope you're not losing your abilities" Floki leans his weight on her tapping her forehead with his long, dirty finger. She huffs throwing his arm off of her shoulders.

"Get off of me you oaf" She jests, slapping him across his chest and rubbing the place his finger had touched, in fear of a dirt mark. "I had to have a little fun, no?" Her eyebrows raise, waiting for his reply. "It's a poor excuse, Girl" he smirks, knowing that calling her that would piss her off. Her face darkens as it contorts into a hard glare.

"Let us feast!" Aslaug says walking over with her two sons, Ubbe and Hvitserk, stopping beside Bryna and Ragnar. "I agree" Floki mutters, patting his slender stomach. Most of the group begin to break away, heading towards the longhouse. Lagertha looks down at the smaller woman, holding her hand out with Bryna's Chakram. "We will see you later?" She asks "After all, it is - in a ways - for you"

Bryna nods her head at the Earl's wife with a kind smile. "I will be there, though why it is for me, I do not understand entirely." Bryna's face comes together in confusion. Lagertha smiles shaking her head. "You are funny, Bryna, but I will see you soon" she finishes giving a small wave as Bryna nods her head. She turns to the last Viking beside her, Rollo.

"Don't you have a meal to be devouring?" she smirks up at the large man. He gives his crooked smile his brown seeming lighter "I could ask you the same thing, mouse" Her mouth falls open, as she tries her best not to crack and smile. She ends up failing miserably and giggling a little. "By the Gods, how do we even compare?"

"Your small size, I would assume you weigh nothing, your footsteps raise no noise" he looks down to her feet as they had started walking towards Forkur to gather her coin pouch, the towering man must have wanted to talk to her. "Need I continue?" Bryna laughs, shaking her head as she reaches up into her pack tied to the horse, pulling out her small coin pouch that she had brought just to purchase a dress.

"Sadly, no. I do get what you are saying, though I am not sure if I should be taken aback" she continues as he opens his mouth to speak, cutting him off. "As much as I do enjoy your company, Rollo, I do need to fill my stomach, though I do need to purchase a few items." She grins before turning in the direction she had seen a few traders with her wanted items. "I will be seeing you later I'm sure, four or five ales in."

"We will see, Mouse" he smiles, bidding her off. The small woman gives a small wave with a coy smile before turning and heading off into whatever direction she needed to go. Rollo watches Bryna's small figure move through the town's people until she rounds a corner, disappearing from his line of sight.

He liked her, he knew that much. He was curious about her, he is sure of that. She was good-humored, making small jests when the moment calls for it. She was certainly a treasure to look at. Rollo found himself admiring the allure of the dainty woman from afar, more than what is normally acceptable.

The night before he had spent a fair amount of time talking to her, along with Floki and Leif. Even though the skittish Viking had a hard time conveying his emotions, he could tell that Floki had missed his sister. Leif on the other hand seemed just as curious as himself. The icy-eyed beauty drawing both of them in, capturing their attention. Not that Rollo had minded, though when Siggy returns she might.

* * *

 **I would like to give a huge thank you to all of my followers and to those who have favorited my story! It may be a little number to most people but I'm stoked!**

 **Also a huge thank you to Mopargirl1 and SamanthaJane13 for leaving me a review! They are greatly appreciated!**

 **Now, I am torn to where I want to place this story into the Viking seasons. I'm thinking before Rollo betrays his brother, but then I'm conflicted with writing all of that emotional shit. It would make it easier in a way, but it would only make it SO much more difficult another! GAH! Decisions, decisions!**

 **Anywho if you have any questions, or if you have an ideas that you would like to see let me know!**

 **Drop some reviews people! I like to know how I'm doing! Thanks!**


End file.
